


One British Guy Goes to a Coffee Shop

by tajn



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Coffee Shop, Coming Out, M/M, Prompt Fic, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tajn/pseuds/tajn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray works at a coffee. He has a bit of a secret. Then he meets Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this was for a secret santa in december and i thought it would be nice to post it here. So... here you go!  
> Also i would love to hear some of your thoughts on the story. It was my first time writing Rayvin so i was slightly nervous

The Grind was a pretty sweet job for Ray. It was a coffee shop that had become a devote place for the poor student gamer and just two bus stops away from the local college and with arguably the best free Internet in the city. It was a Shangri-La. He would never admit it but he was damn grateful that his best friend was able to snag a job for him.

“Four triple espressos.” A familiar voice said flatly, snapping Ray out of his train of thought.

“Anything for the rest of the group, Monty?” Ray smirked.

“They can get it themselves.” Monty yawned.

“How’s the show?” Ray asked. Monty and his crew had been working on a web series for the last couple of months and after watching a couple of episode he’d been hooked.

“Stressful.” Monty said walking back to his group. Ray chuckled and began working on the drink. But before he could even finish the second drink he was interrupted.

“A peppermint latte, my kind sir.” The redhead said in mock seriousness.

“Anything for the lady” he said before turning to face Lindsay, who was the main voice for Monty’s show and the better half of Ray’s best friend.

“Michael get your ass out here,” Ray yelled towards the back. Now at most places, yelling at another employee was frowned upon but at The Grind people were either pugged into their games or just didn’t care.

“Now what do you want you stupid shit, I just started my motherfucking break. Nothing interrupts that. Ever.” Michael said without looking up from his DS. 

“Ever?” Ray smirked. 

“Of course, fucking ever. I told you that no nothing until break is over or I beat Pokémon.” Michael still hadn’t looked up to the screen.

“Really?” Lindsay said cocking an eyebrow.

“Or if Lindsay comes.” Michael said looking quite flustered.

“Buuuuulllll shhhit” Ray droned.

“Nice save. Now you want to trade starter Pokémon eggs or what?” Lindsay winked before walking back to the table with Monty and the crew.

“I Love you so fucking much right now.” Michael growled and followed her.

 

“Ahhh, young love.” A rough yet high voice said. “Now when are you going to find a nice… someone? Who’s your type? Tough and brawny or thin and wilily. Or someone with a huge d- ”

“I dunno but I would appreciate it if you would keep your voice down.” Ray muttered in the most aggressive manner possible.

Geoff tsked, “Shouldn’t be talking to your boss that way.”

“Shouldn’t be talking about peoples personal affairs so openly.”

“Then they shouldn’t make out behind the store and get caught.” From the look in Ray’s eyes, Geoff knew he had pushed enough. “Just go and make some damn coffee” 

Four espressos and one peppermint latte later, Michael’s break was over long ago but Geoff had left on an errand and the place was quiet. Ray sighed. Absolutely nothing had happened today.Midterm session always sucked the life from The Grind. Cramming from midterms was a bitch for everyone.

Caught in another daydream, Ray didn’t hear the double click as the door opened and closed or the person approaching the counter.

“hello, I was wondering what tea you had.” The foreign voice asked.

“Let me take a look there, Governor.” Ray said mockingly before looking at the man.

“Pretty good.” The man grinned.

“Oh shit, you’re actually British. I’m used to people always asking for tea in an accent. Damn it.” at this point Ray had gotten his first good look at the man in front of him. Ray gulped as he took in the man’s features. Tanned skin, messy hair, and loud green eyes, and a far too British nose, but the thing that caught Ray was the man’s goofy grin.

“It’s fine, love. It’s refreshing to have someone treat me like I’m not some sort of rare specimen. So the tea types?”

Ray blanked. “uhhh- the orange bird one, and the normal grey one, and a lemon herb stuff and umm-“  
“I’ll have the orange bird one. Thank you” The brit smiled warmly.

“You can have a seat if you like.” Ray said flushed as his brain caught up with his mouth.”

“I’m happy right here.” The man winked causing Ray to nearly overheat. “I’m Gavin by the way”

“Ray.”

“Nice meeting you.” 

The two continued to chatted until Ray handed the tea to Gavin, who promptly took it and placed it on the counter beside him and continued to talk about halo3. It wasn’t until the tea had become lukewarm when Gavin said he had to go.

The rest of the night progressed smoothly. Michael got his DS taken away from manager Jack, Monty had to be waken up to go home, and Geoff had come back to say how he had almost lost his errand, of course this didn’t make any sense because he was half drunk. But all Ray could think about was about Gavin and how Ray had never known he had a thing for accents.


	2. Chapter 2

Ray only had one secret in his life. Just one and he hated how he had kept all these years. He only had to say three words. That’s it, easy. Everybody would know and everybody wouldn’t care. He knew he had the friends who would accept it. Even rip on him about it. But still Ray couldn’t say anything.

The two were walking back to their respective apartments when Michael asked the question that had been nagging at him for the last couple days. “Who is she?”

“Who’s who?” Ray asked.

“The chick you’ve been sighing over the last couple of day.” Michael said rolling his eyes.

“I haven’t been sighing about anything.” But he had. Since Ray had met Gavin, everyone had noticed a subtle change in Ray. Whenever the door would open he would snap his head in that direction and always turn back disappointed.

“Don’t fuck with me Ray. We’ve all seen it. Lindsay thinks I know and has been bugging the shit out of me too tell her.” Michael said stretching.

“Maybe I had my eyes on someone but I only saw them once.”

“At The Grind?” Michael said hoping to get some more details out of his best friend,

“Yep.”

“Is she hot?”

“The hottest person I ever seen.” Ray said smiling softly.

“Nice.” Michael said nodding.

“I know.”

The two walked in silence until they reached Michael’s bus stop. And as Michael boarded the bus he turned, “I will find out who she is.” Michael smiled cheekily.  
The bus doors closed before he could hear Ray’s response but the look on Ray’s face was the furthest thing from love-struck idiot, Michael had been a few months ago with Lindsay. Michael could only wonder what Ray had said…

Please don’t.


	3. Chapter 3

It was between rushes when Geoff called all the employees to the back of the shop. Everyone was confused at this because Geoff hated all the official stuff and usually left it to his wife Griffon and once he even got his daughter to do it. “Alright bitches.” Geoff began. “For the next four months, I will be hosting a student. He’s coming to the shop in a hour and he may be a bit of a prick but he’s a good kid. Treat him like you would Millie. I don’t want the British embassy on my ass.” Geoff punctuated his speak with a yawn before shooing the employees to the front.

When Michael and Ray came to the front, they saw a confused looking Lindsay.

“Why were you in the back? Someone die.” Lindsay said trying to peek behind the boys.

“Geoff’s getting a new kid.” Michael said.

“Griffon’s pregnant” Lindsay said enthusiastically.

“He’s hosting a kid.” Michael said rolling his eyes, “Now what do you want.”

“Peppermint latte. You know that” Lindsay said giving he boyfriend a look.

“Just thought you might want to try something different,” Michael said before beginning the drink.

“So…” Lindsay said turning her attention to Ray, “I heard you have your eye on someone.” Lindsay finished with raising her eyebrows suggestively.

“Michael didn’t tell you who it was?” Ray said trying to hid a smirk. He was going to have his own against the snoopiest couple he knew.

“NO!” Lindsay said looking between Michael and Ray. 

Michael swerved around, “He didn’t tell me jack-shit” Michael hollered.

“Really?” Lindsay said.

“Sorry Linds. But I didn’t tell him anything cause there isn’t anything to tell” Ray shrugged.

“Ok,” Lindsay said giving Ray a look. “So what’s the kid like?”

“No idea.” Ray said.

“I think he’s British.” Michael said.

“Awwww, that’s going to be adorable!” Lindsay cooed. 

“Careful Michael he might steal your girl.” Ray said untying his apron and grabbing his bag. 

“Nuh-Uh. I’m a fucking prize. No way could Lindsay find anything better than me.” Michael said cockily.

“This is true.” Lindsay said smiling before giving Michael a peck on the lips.

“Try and not get too frisky in the store. Geoff is a nosy bastard.” Ray warned.

“HEY!” Ray heard his boss’s voice from the back.

“See?” Ray said laughing as he exited the shop. The cold air first hit Ray’s glasses, fogging them instantly. “Damn it.” Ray mutter as he took off his glasses to rub the fog off. Now a normal person would stop to do this, but not Ray. He continued walking as he rubbed at his glasses and eventually stumbled into someone.

“hello again.” The voice that had been bouncing around in his head said.

“Hi Gavin.” Ray said trying to force down the smile that had sprung instantly.

“You remember me?”

“Kind of hard to forget” Ray said shyly.

“Bugger off.” Gavin said laughing.

“What?” Ray said.

“Never mind.” Gavin said. “You know you have lovely eyes” Gavin said leaning in. Ray felt a deep flush in his cheeks before leaning back and quickly replacing his glasses.

Thanks… you too and I would love to chat some more but my break is almost over and… bye” Ray said sheepishly. He gave a quick wave and began to walk back to The Grind. He wasn’t lying but he was also glad that he could escape the situation. 

When he got back to the shop, Ray was half surprised to see the Brit sitting at one of the tables sipping on a cup of tea. He gave Ray a cheeky grin before continuing his chat with Lindsay. The flushness erupted on his cheeks once again as Ray watched the two talk. 

“We’ve been fucking had,” Michael said looking towards Gavin and Lindsay. “Geoff made him seem like a little kid.” Michael finally noticed the red in his best friends cheek, “You okay man?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty cold out. Glasses fogged and stuff” Ray said hardly paying attention to what Michael was saying.

“Yeah-” Michael started before being interrupted by Geoff. 

“Ray get your ass over here,” Geoff said walking towards Gavin and Lindsay. With eyes staring intensely at his shoes, Ray made his way over to the trio

“Yeah?” Ray said trying not to make eye contact with Gavin.

“Since you missed the formal introductions, this is Gavino Free?”

“Gavino?” Ray said directly looking towards Gavin.

“Xbox tag.” Gavin said. 

“ How’d you get here before me?” Ray asked awkwardly. Now that he was looking at Gavin he was caught.

“I ran.”

“Why?” Ray laughed.

“Walking is boring,” Gavin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “You should try it sometime”

“I’m not really the running type.” Ray said

“Damn straight. The only place Ray runs is in videogames” Michael said goodheartedly. 

“I bet I could make him run” Gavin said giving Ray a wink. Ray never knew his face could go this red.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of hours, Gavin had already found himself a place in The Grinds crew and Ray had been able to suppress himself from blushing whenever the brit got within a couple of feet of him.

“I say we all go for some bev’s to get to know each other,” Gavin declared and slammed his tea mug onto the table. By now most of the patrons and employees had left. And only the three had remained to clean up before closing.

“I concur.” Michael said already mocking Gavin’s British accent.

“You’re a real arse, you know that?” Gavin laughed.

“Duh, it’s my job.” Michael said grabbing his coat. Gavin looked towards Ray for some clarification.

“He’s the rage quit guy on YouTube.” Ray said.

“You’re having a laugh.”

“Nope. Thousands of subscribers.” Ray smiled as Gavin opening his phone to Youtube.

“Bloody hell.” Gavin marveled as a rage filled voice echoed through the phone.

“Yep I know. I guess everyone is caught by his charm” Ray said gaining a snort of laughter from Gavin.

“I like to mingle with the little people.” Michael said with an air of arrogance from the other room.

“And his mom made,” Ray said leaning close to Gavin.

“Shut the fuck up, Ray. My mom didn’t make me do anything.” Michael walked in from the back replacing his green work shirt and apron with a rage quit shirt and jacket. 

“So what about you, Ray? Any special talents.” Gavin looked Ray up and down causing Ray to fidget in his.

“Nahhh,” Ray said avoiding eye contact with the Brit. It amazed him how one second he could be taking to Gavin normally and the next he was acting like a middleschool-er.

“Bullshit, this guy has over 375,000 Gamerscore.” Michael said zipping up his coat.

“Really?” Gavin said looking at Ray with interest.

“Don’t like leaving a game unfinished.” Ray shrugged Gavin as he tried to hide the emerging smile on his face by walking to the back. 

Ray ripped off his work shirt as one hand blindly grabbed for his shirt in his bag. It wasn’t there. Then he heard familiar giggles.

“Goddammit.” Ray muttered under his breath. He and Michael had been playing this game for the past couple of weeks and Ray knew the routine and without thinking he came running into the front and tackled Michael.

“Grabbin, save me!” Michael screamed as Ray muffled him with his palm.

“Grabbin? What are you four?” Ray laughed as he tried to grab at the shirt beneath Michael’s jacket.

“Shut the fuck up, Ray!” Michael roared. “Or I, Mogar, shall ruin you!”

“Gross.” Ray said preparing his secret weapon. With a cry of triumph, Ray slipped his fingers to Michael’s sides and began to tickle.

“NO!NO!!NO!!!” Michael screamed with laughter, “Gavin help!!!”

“Nahh, I’m enjoying this way too much to do that.” Gavin said leaning back into his chair.

“Damn you Ray. I shall give you your prize.” Michael said, ripping out the t-shirt and throwing at Ray’s face. “Better put that on fast, you’re getting a bit perky there.” Michael said gesturing at Ray’s chest.

Ray looked down. Then up at Michael. Down again. And lastly at Gavin, who was just smiling cheekily. Ray scratched at the shirt to try and put it on as fast as he could but in the process he dropped it three times. When he finally got it on, both Gavin and Michael were giggling to themselves.

“Ray,” Michael said between giggles, “They still want to play peak-a-boo”

“They just want their presence to be known.” Gavin giggled. Ray rubbed quickly over his nipples to try and warm them up.

“Damn it” Ray said rubbing even more furiously. It didn’t help that he had a certain British man stuck in his mind.

“Dude, you are going to rub them off,” Michael said while his previous laughter subsided.

“You want to borrow my jacket?” Gavin said smiling.

“Nahh, it’s fine” Ray said. Trying to rub the developing redness from his face.

“It’s not going to ruin your limited manliness, Ray.” Michael said grabbing at Gavin’s coat off the chair. Michael threw the coat towards Ray. Ray held the army green jacket in his hand like it was about to burst into flames. “If you don’t put it on everyone is going to think your horny or something.” Michael said walking out the door. 

“Don’t worry about it. I’m plenty warm in what I’m wearing now.” Gavin said loudly before leaning into Ray’s ear and whisper, “And we wouldn’t want anyone to think you were… excited.” With this Gavin ran after Michael with a reluctant sigh Ray followed.


	5. Chapter 5

For a Wednesday night, the bar was pretty busy. In the corner were a couple businessmen, who were evidently just off from work and at the bar were a couple college girls sipping martinis.

“Three of your finest brews” Gavin called to the young barkeeper.

“Two and a coke.” Ray corrected, which gained a confused look from Gavin.

“Not feeling like a bev?” Gavin asked.

“Don’t drink.” Ray sighed. This always happened when he met new people. He wouldn’t drink. They would try and convince him to and then he would have to explain the promise to his grandfather and his dad’ drinking.  
“Then I guess I will have to drink enough for the both of us.” Gavin said taking the beer from the barkeeper and chugged half of it. “For a second, I thought you didn’t like me.” Gavin smiled sheepishly.

“ If I didn’t like you, then I wouldn’t be wearing your jacket.”

“I thought it was because you a bit … cold” Gavin winked.

“You’re getting creepier by the fucking second.” Michael said pushing off from the table. “I’m going to go take a piss.”

“Dan, always says I’m a bit creepy when I’m flirting.”

“Dan?” Ray said, while he tried to internalize the fact that Gavin had just acknowledged the fact that he was flirting with Ray.

“My mate from England.” Gavin said nostalgically. “That’s his old jacket you’re wearing. He game it to me as a going away present, that cheap prick.” 

“This isn’t your jacket?” Ray said suddenly feeling very awkward.

“I just said that, you doughnut.” Gavin said.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit weird that I’m wearing your boyfriend’s jacket?” Ray asked tugging at a sleeve.

“What you on about? Dan isn’t my boyfriend!” Gavin said with a laugh. “He’s by best friend.”

“Oh that makes sense.” Ray sighed.

“I haven’t dated anyone since Graham. How about you?” Gavin said leaning in with obvious curiosity.

“Solo.” Ray said before internally slapping himself. That may have been the lames way to say he was single.

“No boyfriend… or girlfriend. Sweet.” Gavin said happily.

“Nope I don’t have a boy-“ Ray began before being interrupted by Michael.

“I’m back. What did I miss.” Michael said without sound all that interested. “Gav, that girl totally wants to get in your pants.” Michael said grinning wolfishly. “You should go talk to her.”

“I’d rather be here with my boys.” Gavin said hooking his arms around Michael and Ray’s necks.

“You’re such a fucking pussy.” Michael laughed taking a gulp of his warming beer.

The lads, a nickname they had come up with in drunken ramblings, stayed long into the night. The only reason they had left was because Michael and Gavin had started wrestling and the barkeeper had threatened to ban them. Overall Ray had an excellent time, Gavin had kept trying to use cheesy pickup lines on him, which had him blushing and Michael pissing himself laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

“Alright, on Friday I’m having a small get together.” Geoff said popping a head in from the back.

“Why?” asked one of the younger employees.

“ We can come up with that later.” Geoff said yawning. “Ray, come early to help set up.”

“Uhh sure?” Ray asked.

“Good. Now Michael, make the sign that says The Grind is going to be closed on Saturday.”

“Boss, it would be my pleasure.” 

 

Friday Evening

Ray walked up the chalk-covered pavement to Geoff front door. He knocked three times before he decided it would be a good idea to just walk in. And in hindsight, it was a pretty damn good decision. 

In front of him, was a towel clad Gavin. The man had large headphones on and with his eyes closed as he lazily rested on the couch. Ray couldn’t help but get an eye full.

 

Ray noticed that Gavin was a very hairy man but somehow he made it work. The stubble on his chin was sharp but made him emit a devil may care aura. As Ray’s eyes drifted he watched as the brits chest hair thinned and Ray had to hold his hands back to prevent himself from tracing the thick treasure trail, down, down down. Ray found that his eyes were stuck on a particular part of the anatomy, when Gavin decided to open his eyes.

“BLOODY HELL!” Gavin screamed as he scrambled to his feet all the while losing the only article of clothing that he had on.

“Jesus.” Ray watched. 

“What the dicks is going on here?” Geoff said trying to cover his eyes. “I’m gone for 20 minutes and my house had turned into a porno.”

“No Geoff.’’ Gavin said, his face getting redder by the moment.

“ God dammed Gavin cover up!” Ray said an equal shade of red. 

“Ray” Geoff coughed trying to hid laughter. “Maybe you should cover up too.”

“Oh my god.” Ray said grabbing a pillow.

“Oh Love, it looks like your nips aren’t the only thing that want to make themselves know.” Gavin giggled in the nude.

“Get some Bloody Clothes On!!” Geoff and Ray said in unison. Gavin ran into the other room covering as much as he could.

“I can’t believe you go so far so soon.” Geoff whistled.

“Nope. It was a bad bad mistake.” Ray said shaking his head.

“Or a good good mistake.”

“Maybe.”

“Oh dicks dude. This is just so adorable! I’m like a little matchmaker or some shit. Griffon is going to love it when I tell her our little Gavywavy is going to be dating Ray” Geoff cooed.

“She knows.” Ray said. His face draining paler than what he thought could be possible.”

“She guessed.” Geoff said his eyebrows furrowing.

“That’s cool.” Ray laughed meagerly.

“It’s Griffon, Ray.” Geoff said without breaking eye contact.

“I know. It just didn’t feel like she knew.” Ray said feeling as if something had shifted inside of him.

“It’s Griffon. She’s fucking perfect.” Geoff said. And a smile crept to his face as he thought about his wife. 

“You bitches ready to party!” Gavin screamed from the other room.

“Hell yes” Geoff called. And with full seriousness in his voice Geoff asked “Ray, are your going to get your party on?”

“Geoff. I never leave home without it.” Ray smiled as he tried to pull attention away from the pillow he was holding.


	7. Chapter 7

Geoff’s house had erupted into a party. The booze was flowing freely and everyone was drinking like it was going out of style (as Jack put it). The lad had settled in the basement. And two thirds of them had proceeds to drink several of ounces of choice beverages between them. They were not drunk but they were certainly close.

“I’m getting more booze!” Geoff declared before exiting out of the room.

 

“DO you have a girl friend back home?” A girl named Kara asked.

“Nope!”

“How about some one you like back in England.” Another named Barbra said nudging Gavin.

“Nope!” Gavin cheered before leaning in like he had a secret. The rest of the crowd had gathered closer to hopefully hear another ridiculous thing that the brit would say. “ I like someone in this very room”

The crowd gasped in drunken shock and Ray just gulped.

“Who is it?” Lindsay said leaning forward. 

“I will show you.” Gavin said standing up dramatically.

He took a few steps towards Ray and everyone let out a collective breath.

“Guys, he’s just fucking with us” Michael hiccupped.

“I’m not.” Gavin said pulling Ray to his feel and before Ray could figure out exactly what was going on, it happened.

With an expert hand, Gavin reached out and tugged Ray’s glasses off. He slid them into Ray’s hand. With a smile that whispered perfection, Gavin leaned in and Ray was caught.  
Hot breath.

Cold fingertips.

Two noses tickling each other.

bliss. 

Gavin Kissed Him.


	8. Chapter 8

The warmth on Ray’s lips sent surges through his entire body. His eyes fluttered as Gavin’s fingers softly massaged the nook of Ray’s neck. Ray wanted to do … anything but he felt if he moved he would ruin the moment, and have to deal with the aftermath. He knew how corny it sounded in his head, but he seriously wanted this kiss to last forever but the two needed to breath.

With a gasp, Gavin released Ray. The two stared at each other for a moment before Gavin leaned in to begin the second round.

“Uh-“ Michael said breaking the tense silence of everyone in the room, “You’re gay?”

“Of course I am, you minge.” Gavin said rolling his eyes.

“Ray?” Michael said looking at his best friend. Gavin’s head snapped towards Ray and in the first serious look he had since coming to America, Gavin waited for Ray’s response.

“… Well this has been a thing.” Ray said looking around at all the expressions of the room. He waited for someone to say something. He turned to Gavin who looked like he was about to cry.

“I didn’t know…” Gavin was barely audible. “If I did, I wouldn’t have, I’m so sorry. Oh my god I just out-ed the only guy I’ve ever been serious about. I’m such a prick. Christ.?”

“Nah… it’s cool. Everyone had to find out sometimes right?” Ray said placing a soothing hand on Gavin’s shoulder.

The room’s overbearing silence was only broken when Geoff came running in and screaming. “SO WHO’S READY FOR SOME TEQUILA?” Geoff took a few drunken looks around the room, “Who the hell took a shit on this party.”

“Ray’s gay.” Lindsay said.

“He came out?!?! Finally this party had a reason. Congrates Ray! I hope you adopt a lot of cute British babies!” Winking at Gavin, who smiled sheepishly.

“I’m thinking along the lines of Puerto Rican” Ray said winking at Gavin.

“Now why the fuck is everyone acting like dick-holes?” Geoff asked.

“Just Shocked, I hope” Ray shrugged looking towards his long time friends.

“No shit we’re shocked.” Michael said marching over towards Ray. Ray felt his body involuntarily tense and Gavin took a protective step towards him. “Sit your British ass down before I unleash fucking Mogar on it.” Michael said. He turned towards Ray and looked him dead in the eyes. “I knew you couldn’t keep your eyes off me.” Michael’s face erupted into a smile and the tension in the room evaporated. 

“I’m sorry but it is just too tight” Ray said trying to catch a view of Michaels rear.

“It’s going to stay that way too!” Lindsay called from across the room.

The party continued into the night and after slipping through a jungle of Iknewit’s and Congratulations, Gavin and Ray finally made it outside. In private, Ray felt a burst of confidence, and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend. He only stopped when he felt foreign wetness on his cheeks.

“Gavin are you okay?” Ray tried to search his boyfriend’s eyes for the answer.

“I didn’t know.” Gavin said trying to wipe away the evidence. “It just felt so obvious. I thought everyone would know”

“  
Gavin.  
I’ve always known I was gay but I never really liked another guys before. So I really never had a reason to tell them.… do you get that.”

“I think so.” Gavin said with a smile so gentle that Ray couldn’t help but press his lips on it. When the two released, “I didn’t know you were such a kissaholic, love”

“Only when I’m around you.”


	9. EXTRA CHRISTMAS SPECIAL <3

I cannot believe we are doing this over Skype” Ray said smiling at the red and green box in front of him.” Ray said with a hint of sadness.

“Don’t worry about it I will be back in times for new years!” Gavin said without looking up from the present.

“You really want to open them that badly?”

“Please, Love. I know it isn’t Christmas but it has been sitting on my table for two days now. Just got to open it. And I wanna see you open yours.”

Ray laughed. It was at these times Ray loved his boyfriend the most. “Well I don’t know if we can do that over Skype” Ray teased.

“Bugger off. Now on the count of GOOOOO!” Gavin screamed as he ripped the paper off the box. And then in hastily delicacy, opened the box.

“Ray,” he sighed as he pulled the teapot out from the box. “Did you paint it yourself?” Gavin traced his fingers over the teapot. On the top was an orange bird holding a key. “When we first met.” Gavin muttered. Then the orange feather’s fluttered into snow. With a creeper and a tuxedo mask holding hands looking up at the bird. Gavin smiled. It was one of the most corniest, bestest gifts in the whole world.

“Look inside.” Ray said.

“There’s more!” Gavin said opening the lid. He pulled out a small pouch,

“It’s strawberry rose tea. Cause you know Roses rock” Ray nodded with satisfaction.  
“Aww bugger” Gavin said looking down at the teapot. Ray must have put a lot of thought into this and Gavin’s was just a joke they had while they played minecraft with the gang.

“I’ll love it.” Ray said. Seemly reading Gavin’s mind. With much more slow hand he opened the parcel and what he took out was on of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. “Did you make this?”

“Kind of” Gavin shrugged. In Ray’s hand was a dried out rose but not just a rose. It was one that had been pulled together from several different species; each petal coming from a different variation of a rose and they melted together to create the most stunning thing Ray had ever seen.

“How did you-“ 

“A lot of work” Gavin shrugged

“It’s perfect.” Ray smiled.

“Let me talk to him!” Michael screamed off-screen.

“fine, fine. Gavin The grind wants to say hi” Ray smirked as he twisted the screen towards the rest of the crowd.

“And get the hell back home.” Geoff screamed.

“Bye Gav,”

“See you soon, love.”


End file.
